


Time after Time: Sharing Showers

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, and engaged!klaine, but also dating!klaine, dads!Klaine, married!klaine, we’ve got em all here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: At each stage of Kurt and Blaine’s relationship, they’ve experienced different circumstances that led to them showering together — innocently, okay? No matter what anyone else (Puck, Sam, Santana, etc.) thinks, these situations are always kept PG!From needing to save time in a crowded boys’ hotel room at Nationals to frantically showering in the calm moments of new fatherhood, they’ve become experts at sharing showers.





	Time after Time: Sharing Showers

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed this timeline-esque idea for writing Klaine! If you have any other ideas for this format, please let me know! I’d love to write it again!
> 
> Enjoy!

**1\. Dating**

It’s the night before Nationals, and everyone in the glee club has been wide awake with nerves and excitement ever since they reached Chicago.

“What time is it?” Mike asks as he looks away from the small hotel room TV. They’d turned on a random channel awhile ago, and he unintentionally got sucked into this random wilderness survival show.

Puck glances at his phone. “11:32.”

“Oh my god, we have to get up at six tomorrow!” Sam exclaims, rolling off of the bed he’s sharing with Mike. “I need to shower.”

“I was just going to shower in the morning,” Finn shrugs, and Puck nods in agreement.

There’s a swift knock on the door, and Mr. Schue peeks his head in when Sam opens it. “Hey, guys. Early morning tomorrow; let’s get some good sleep.”

“We’re all going to bed after a few of us shower,” Finn comments, and Schue nods.

“Okay, but remember, some the girls are coming in here at 6:30 to use your bathroom for hair and makeup. They can’t all fit into their individual bathrooms at once. So please be up and dressed by then!”

“I am not getting up at the butt crack of dawn to shower,” Puck remarks. “I guess I’m showering tonight too.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Schue agrees. “Have a good night, boys. I’m in the next room if you need me.”

As soon as he pulls the door shut behind him, Mike glances around the room. “Do we all need to shower tonight?”

“I think so,” Finn says slowly, then looks to the other occupied bed in the hotel room, waving his hands to catch the attention of its occupants.

Kurt pulls out his earbuds. “Yes?”

“Do you guys need to shower tonight?”

Kurt nudges Blaine, who sets down their show music and pulls out his own earbuds. “Do you need to shower?”

Blaine nods. “Yeah. What time is it?”

“11:35,” Puck says. “And we all need to shower.”

Sam groans. “We’re going to be up until one at that rate!”

“No we’re not,” Puck decides, clapping his hands together. “We just have to make it quick. Kurt, Blaine — you guys shower together.”

“Excuse me?” Kurt scoffs, and Blaine just stares at Puck as if he’s grown an extra head.

“Yeah, I mean, you’ve been dating for a year, right?” Puck shrugs nonchalantly. “You have to have done it already.”

When all he receives is silence and stares, his jaw drops. “Oh my god, you guys haven’t done it yet.”

“No — that’s not —“ Kurt sighs. “Is this really happening right now?”

“I mean, it’s a little weird since you’re my brother,” Finn starts, ignoring the daggers Kurt’s shooting at him. “But it makes sense. Saves time.”

“And water!” Sam pipes up.

Kurt glances over at Blaine, more out of support in how this is absolutely not happening, but all he receives is Blaine smiling slightly.

“They do have a point,” Blaine says, and Kurt has just been betrayed by his own boyfriend.

“Seriously? Mr. Schue trusted us to room together; we can’t just hop in the shower with each other!” He exclaims.

“C’mon, it’s not like we’re going to do anything but get clean,” Blaine replies, then looks out at their audience. “So if any of you have your minds in the gutter, get them out right now.”

Sam raises his hands in defense. “Hey, dude, I don’t care what you do as long as you make it fast.”

Kurt groans, but Blaine moves to get out of bed, grabbing his shower supplies. “I’m getting in the shower, it’s up to you to join me or not.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Kurt gathers his own bath items, very aware of all the watchful eyes on him. Before he goes into the bathroom, he turns and points at the other four boys. “Not. A. Word.”

Shutting the door behind himself, Kurt finds Blaine already half naked and turning on the water to the shower. “Don’t you feel like we’re kind of being watched?”

“Hey, as long as we keep it innocent, there’s nothing wrong with it,” Blaine grins, sticking his hand under the water to test the temperature. “Let them think what they want. They suggested it anyway.”

“That’s what’s weird about it,” Kurt mutters, but pulls off his clothes nonetheless. “Let’s get this over with.”

Blaine strips down completely, stepping into the bathtub with him. “You make showering with me sound like such a chore,” he teases.

“No, I just — hands to yourself!” Kurt quips as Blaine reaches out for him. “Innocent shower, remember?”

“Fine,” Blaine sighs, grinning. “Or we could make a lot of noise just to freak them all out. As punishment for forcing us into this situation.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Absolutely not. Now hurry up... can you wash my back?”

“I thought we had to keep our hands to ourselves?” Blaine asks, but takes the washcloth from him anyway.

“I can bend the rules for the sake of getting out of here faster.”

“I’m on board with that.”

  
**2\. Engaged**

Bushwick is, well, Bushwick. But Bushwick is quite a lot better when your fiancé is visiting. Even if your tiny apartment is temporarily crowded with five people.

Their apartment’s utilities have always been less than great, but the biggest hit they took when the occupancy grew to five was the time it took for the shower water to run cold. Normally, if they were quick, Kurt, Rachel, and Santana could just barely get showers in before the Arctic Ocean began spewing out of their showerhead. Now, for the few days that there’s five people showering intermittently, the water heater just doesn’t know how to handle things.

The morning after Blaine and Sam arrived for their visit, Kurt wakes up to Blaine running his fingers through his hair.

“Morning,” Blaine smiles, and Kurt yawns, stretching slightly.

“Morning,” he replies, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his fiancé’s lips. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Blaine replies. “More than you could ever imagine.”

“Mm, I think I have some idea after last night,” Kurt teases, and Blaine grins.

“Well, the same could be said for you.”

The night before, it seemed as if Kurt and Blaine had the same idea — get everyone to vacate the house for as long as possible. Blaine obviously convinced Sam to make himself scarce if his half-hearted attempt at an excuse was any evidence (“I’m, uh, going to go find out where the ninja turtles live.”), and Kurt had done his part in taking a shift at the diner for both Rachel and Santana as a bribe.

With everyone gone, Kurt and Blaine were then able to have their own, personal reunion.

Now, after accepting a lengthier kiss, Kurt moves to climb out of bed. “I’m going to take a shower quick. You can have it after me, if you want.”

“Or I could join you,” Blaine says innocently, and Kurt can’t help but laugh.

“Too many people, not enough privacy,” Kurt retorts. “Though it is tempting.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go shower before I get jealous,” Blaine jokes, and Kurt snorts.

“Of what? My loofah?”

“Yes.”

“I love you,” Kurt grins over his shoulder as heads for the bathroom.

“I love you too!”

Stripping off his underwear, he wastes no time in turning on the water and stepping under the spray. Within ten seconds, he begins to notice a cool edge to his hot water, realizing that the familiar problem of having no hot water is back with a vengeance.

Kurt barely considers his options before turning off the water, hair soaking wet as he hops out of the shower and grabs a towel, hurriedly wrapping it around his waist and scurrying back across the hall.

“Blaine, I’ve got about two seconds of hot water before it freezes. Do you want to get in with me while it’s manageable?”

Blaine blinks at his fiancé, who’s looking somewhat manic as he holds a towel secure at his hip; dripping water all over the floor.

“Uh, sure?”

“Great, hurry up.”

Kurt couldn’t tell Blaine to wait until he’s done and then leave him with no hot water. He had a flash of an image of a shivering Blaine trying to get clean, shaking under the freezing water. Besides, they’re going to have to learn to share everything if they’re getting married. This opportunity is just another chance to practice.

Now shivering in the cool air himself, Kurt leads Blaine back across the hallway. Just before they reach the bathroom, Santana rounds the corner, and Kurt stops her before she can say anything. He knows that look.

“We’re saving hot water. Don’t even start.”

Santana shrugs innocently. “Well, in that case, I’ll join you too! I don’t like what you’ve got, and you don’t like what I’ve got. It’s perfect.”

Kurt glares at her. “No.”

“Okay, I get when I’m not wanted,” Santana smirks. “Wanky.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, grabbing Blaine’s hand and pulling him into the tiny bathroom with him.

“I thought you said that we weren’t going to shower together?” Blaine says, stripping out of his own clothes as Kurt turns the water on again.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t want you to have to shower in cold water.”

“Aw, babe,” Blaine grins, pecking Kurt’s cheek. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Kurt smiles, handing him his body wash. “Now hurry up, otherwise we’re still going to die of hypothermia.”

“At least we’ll be together.”

**3\. Married (Early)**

Kurt yawns as he turns the water to hot, sticking his hand under the spray of the shower. It’s nearly one in the morning, so he tries to be as quiet as possible as he pulls the shower curtain shut behind him.

This routine isn’t foreign — though Kurt and Blaine don’t try to make a habit out of it. They much prefer to go to bed together and spend some quiet time together before they finally fall sleep. But, with Blaine preferring the “early to bed, early to rise” method and Kurt having the occasional bout of inspiration-induced insomnia, that doesn’t always happen.

It was midnight when Blaine was practically asleep with his head in Kurt’s lap, stretched across the couch as Kurt poured over preliminary ideas for future magazine spreads that Isabelle sent him. Working part-time for Isabelle is a better summer job than most others, but it comes with its fair share of outside work.

When Blaine forced his eyes open for the hundredth time, Kurt decided to send him off to bed with the promise of joining him soon. They both knew that “soon” meant at least another hour, but it’s okay for this to happen sometimes. They’ve gotten pretty good at this marriage thing over the past couple of months.

Sure enough, when Kurt finished and checked in on Blaine an hour later, he found his husband fast asleep. Thus, he decided to jump in the shower.

Now, grabbing his shampoo, Kurt pauses, listening carefully. He thought he just heard a noise... but his mind must be playing tricks on him.

Suddenly, the curtain opens slowly and Kurt jumps, ready to throw a hefty bottle of shampoo at the intruder. Instead, he comes face to face with his very, very sleepy husband, eyes barely open as he simply nudges past Kurt and gets into the shower behind him.

“Blaine?” Kurt asks a moment later, after he’s done nothing but wrap his arms around Kurt’s middle, laying his head on his back as the water beats down on both of them.

“Hmm?” He hums in response, and Kurt’s not entirely sure if Blaine’s even awake. He doesn’t sleepwalk... as far as either of them know.

“What are you doing?”

“Missed you.”

“Okay,” Kurt chuckles, just accepting that he’s not going to get much out of him word-wise. “Want to wash my hair?”

“Mm, yes,” Blaine mumbles, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s shoulder.

Blaine detaches himself from around his waist and takes the shampoo from Kurt, squeezing some into his hand and lathering it into his hair slowly.

Kurt sighs contentedly, feeling Blaine scratch over his scalp gently as he massages the product in. Blaine has always said that he would forever jump at the chance to wash Kurt’s hair, and Kurt would never turn up the opportunity for him to do so — it simply makes him melt.

“Step forward,” Blaine instructs softly, brushing his lips over the back of his neck as he follows him under the stream of warm water.

As he lets the water rinse the shampoo out of his hair, Kurt squeezes soap into his washcloth and begins to wash himself. Blaine’s arms return to wrap around his waist, and he feels his husband’s head rest on his shoulder again.

“I can’t wash my back if you’re hanging on me,” Kurt smiles, and Blaine wordlessly takes the washcloth out of his hand, dragging it over his back leisurely.

“Did I wake you up?” Kurt asks after a minute of silence, feeling Blaine’s hand still on his back and suddenly worrying that he’s fallen asleep standing up.

“Yes and no,” Blaine mumbles against his back. “I was sorta asleep, but I missed you.”

“Sorry,” Kurt says, turning around in his arms.

“S’okay,” Blaine smiles drowsily up at him, eyelids still heavy with sleep. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt grins, unable to stifle a laugh as he fully takes in his husband. “Blaine, honey, do you know that you’re still wearing underwear?”

Blaine glances down at himself, snorting. “No. Guess I forgot.”

“Okay,” Kurt chuckles. “I think it’s time for bed.”

“D’ya do your conditioner?”

Kurt smiles softly. “While you were falling asleep washing my back, yes, I did.”

“Okay. Good. Bedtime.”

“Take off your boxers before you get in bed,” Kurt calls as Blaine walks out of the shower ahead of him, grabbing a towel on his way out. Blaine knows that Kurt has a skincare routine he needs to take care of yet, but this time, he really will be joining him in bed soon.

“Yes, sir,” Blaine slurs, going for suggestive but landing on sleep-drunk.

“And put on dry ones!”

“Too much work. Sleeping nude.”

Kurt shakes his head amusedly as he begins his nighttime routine, smiling to himself in the mirror. He loves all of Blaine, but there’s something to this intimate sleepiness that warms his heart.

Yeah, this one am routine isn’t so bad after all.

**4\. New Dads**

Kurt and Blaine have always said that considering the genetics that went into making their first child, Tracy, she’s actually an extremely easy baby.

But, as any parent knows, even easy babies have their moments.

Currently, both dads have been through their entire repertoire of solo and duet lullabies twice, and Tracy still wails whenever they try to lay her down in her bassinet.

Tracy’s been at this nearly all day, an unusually fussy mess from the moment she woke up this morning. Kurt and Blaine haven’t been able to have a moment to pause, let alone do something as basic as shower.

As soon as Tracy settles down for a nap, that’s exactly where they’re headed.

They’re just finishing up their second rendition of “You Make Me Feel So Young,” when Blaine slowly stops singing, gently nudging Kurt as he notices their daughter’s eyes fall shut.

Kurt quietly finishes his verse as he simultaneously rocks Tracy further asleep, both him and Blaine holding their breath as he gently lowers her into her bassinet.

When she doesn’t start screaming her little lungs out and instead continues to sleep peacefully, both exhausted dads slowly back away from her, making sure the baby monitor is turned on and positioned so they can see her clearly.

Blaine carefully shuts the door to her nursery, and as soon as they’re a respectable distance away from her room, they both begin laughing in pure relief.

“Oh my god,” Kurt groans. “We did it!”

“We did it!” Blaine laughs, high-fiving his husband as they book it to the bathroom. “Go go go!”

“How long do you think this is going to last?” Kurt asks as he pulls off his shirt, Blaine already turning the water on.

“Who knows? She seems to think that we’re leaving her forever every time we try to put her down for a nap.”

“Well, we’d better make it quick,” Kurt remarks, following Blaine into the shower. “Pass me your shampoo; I’ll wash your hair while you wash your body. Then we can switch.”

“Wait just a second,” Blaine says, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him close. “Let’s just breathe for a moment.”

Kurt happily obliges, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder. “We’re pretty okay at this parenting thing, right?”

“We’re amazing parents,” Blaine smiles, kissing the top of Kurt’s head. “We’re always learning.”

“Always,” he agrees. “I love doing this with you, but I miss you too. Do you know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I do,” Blaine replies. “We’re always running parallel to each other, right to Tracy. But it’s rare that we truly cross paths and get to have time together.”

“And don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t trade it for the world,” Kurt clarifies, and Blaine shakes his head. “But I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Blaine murmurs, tilting Kurt’s face to meet his, embracing him in a sweet, drawn-out kiss.

Kurt sighs when they break apart. “I guess we should finish up here. And then maybe we could head to bed?”

“Yes, please,” Blaine groans. “I really hope you’re talking about a nap, because as much as I love you and your hot dad bod, the sexiest thing we could do is sleep.”

“You read my mind,” Kurt quips. “But I do not have a dad bod!”

“Yes you do,” Blaine argues teasingly. “You’re a dad, therefore, you have a dad bod! I also have a dad bod... but yours is much nicer to look at.”

He makes a show of raking his eyes up and down Kurt’s body, and his husband rolls his eyes.

“First of all, I am much more biased towards liking to look at your hot dad bod,” Kurt scoffs. “Secondly, you need to stop thinking about me naked and get to washing. You’re turning yourself on, and I want to sleep.”

“You are literally standing naked right in front of me,” Blaine deadpans, but grabs his washcloth anyway. “I think you’re the one turning me on.”

“Blaine, remember our nap, we have to nap —“ Kurt warns, rinsing the soap off of himself. “Close your eyes and collect yourself!”

Blaine obeys, making a show of steadying his breathing. “I think I might fall asleep like this. I feel like I haven’t closed my eyes in days.”

“I know the feeling,” Kurt nods. “Now come over here and let me wash your hair while you rinse off.”

“Ooh, yikes, you know what that does to me,” Blaine jokes, and Kurt rolls his eyes again.

“Oh my god, you’re impossible! Tracy’s going to wake up before we even get to nap, seriously —“

“Okay, okay,” Blaine laughs. “Don’t get yourself all worked up! I was just kidding.”

“I just really need a nap,” Kurt whines, laughing at his own ridiculousness. “And so do you!”

“I think we’re both a little delirious.”

“Oh, such is life anymore.”

Blaine pauses, then grins. “We should shower together more often!”

“We do it at least once or twice a week, Blaine.”

“And?”

“If we keep this up, one of our kids is going to walk in on us showering together one day.”

“And then they’ll always be careful when one or both of us is showering! Perfect solution!”

“Oh my god, Blaine, no.”

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that there were many less-than-innocent shower sessions in Kurt and Blaine’s life.
> 
> Including the one their second child, Audrey, walked in on in my “everyone walks in on Klaine fic.”
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine
> 
> Prompts/requests are always welcome in the comments or on tumblr!


End file.
